


Welcome To The Family

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Meet the Family, Secrets, Surprises, Wanting to kill your husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something?" Bayley asked, shifting to face Elias.In reality, taking his pregnant wife to meet his family for the first time was the last thing he wanted to do.It wasn't that Elias hated his family. That was far from the truth. He loved his family. He just had the unique distinction of being the sanest one. It was just his dad and uncle now. They had someissues.orElias finally takes Bayley to meet his family.





	1. He's Got A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I pulled the names of Taker and Kane from 'Journey to Darkness: The Unauthorized History of Kane.' I used the spellings pulled directly from the book so this is NOT RPF.

"Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something?" Bayley asked, shifting to face Elias. 

Elias exhaled, avoiding the urge to close his eyes. For one thing, he was driving. Closing your eyes while driving was a pretty bad idea. Also, if he did that, Bayley would know she'd been right. 

In reality, taking his pregnant wife to meet his family for the first time was the last thing he wanted to do. 

It wasn't that Elias hated his family. That was far from the truth. He loved his family. He just had the unique distinction of being the sanest one. It was just his dad and uncle now. They had some _issues_. 

"Not hiding a thing," Elias lied, gripping her free hand. "I love you. I love our glitter bean. I cannot wait for a chance to show you both off." 

"God. Our child is going to hate that name." Bayley rolled her eyes. "I still think it's cute." 

Elias relaxed. It would seem she'd given up on asking about his family- a fact that relieved him. He knew she'd be pissed when she realized he'd been holding back information. However, that was a bridge to be crossed when they came to it. 

"How much longer? The pregnant lady needs a snack and a chance to pee." Bayley shifted in her seat. She stared at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Please?" 

"We just stopped?" He stifled an annoyed huff. It wasn't her fault she lived in constant need of food and a bathroom. If anything, it was _his_ fault.

"It wasn't clean." Bayley shivered. "I thought I could hold it but..." She shrugged. 

"There's a truck stop ten minutes down the road. Can you wait?" Elias gently squeezed her hand. 

"Oh yeah." Bayley returned the squeeze. "I can't wait to meet your family. Think they'll like me?" 

"What's not to love?" Elias muttered. "It's just my dad and uncle. Mom disappeared years ago." 

Elias _knew_ he was the black sheep of his family. From the time he could talk, it had been that way. He hadn't gone into the family business. He needed to be _forced_ to bring his wife home. He just wanted as little to do with his family as possible. 

"Don't forget this!" Elias called, as she wandered towards the truck stop. She paused, walking back to the car. He handed her one of his grey fleece hoodies. "Would hate for you to get cold." 

She rolled her eyes as she put it on. Then, she disappeared into the truck stop. 

His cell phone rang, playing the slow sounds of a funeral dirge.   
He debated not answering it. It was his father- the man he'd spend the next four days with. Then, realizing it might be important, he picked up his phone and pressed 'Accept'. 

"Hello, Dad." 

"Elias. Calling to find out when we can expect you. Uncle Glen wants to know when he should put the meatloaf in." 

"We're about three hours away. If you two want to eat early, I can feed Bay." 

"No, Son. We'll wait." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Elias noticed Bayley walk out, balancing a styrofoam cup and a red and white striped popcorn bucket. "Okay, Dad. Got to run." 

His father let out an exasperated sigh. "See you soon." 

Elias stowed his phone away, just as Bayley entered the vehicle. "Aren't you supposed to be watching your sodium intake?" He snatched a handful of popcorn as she glared. 

"Back away from the pregnant lady's snack," Bayley glared harder at him, as he grabbed another handful. "I'm stuck in a car with my husband for another three hours. It was either this or a street meat hot dog. You would _kill_ me if I let Glitter Bean anywhere near that." 

Elias merely shrugged as he stole a third handful of her popcorn.   
\---  
"Bay, I need to warn you." Elias exhaled. He wasn't ready to be completely honest but he needed to prepare for her some things. 

"What? Does your dad collect porcelain dolls? Is your uncle a cat?" She teased, reaching over to squeeze his forearm. 

"No, my uncle is human. Dad doesn't like porcelain dolls." Elias chewed on his lip, trying to decide what to tell her. "For one thing, they live in an old funeral home. Reminds them of their childhood." 

"You have me staying in an old funeral home." Bayley gave him a look that clearly said _You've GOT to be joking._ "Your dad doesn't play with dead things, does he?" 

"Not in the traditional sense," he said, pausing to debate how much he REALLY wanted to tell her. 

Either way. she wasn't going to be happy. 

"Elias Samson, I said it once and I say it again with more conviction." Bayley inhaled and exhaled, her arm tightly wrapped around her belly. "You're not telling me something. _Tell me now_." 

Elias had never heard his gentle wife snarl before. 

"Fine. Promise me you won't yell." 

"I make no promises," Bayley mumbled, giving him a side-eyed stare. 

"My uncle and dad are...famous." She was going to murder him in slow, painful ways. He just knew it. 

"How famous?" 

"Extremely?" Elias never felt the need to talk about his family so he just didn't do it. That made this especially awkward. "You've _probably_ heard of Glen and Mark Calaway?" He pulled up to the curb, just down the street from the old Victorian manor. 

"Your dad is _The Undertaker_?" Bayley asked. Her gaze narrowed as she balled her hands into fists. " _I married The Son of The Undertaker_?" 

Elias gave her a sheepish look as he nodded. He jumped as she smacked him in the shoulder- a sure sign she was _pissed_. "Please don't hurt me." 

"I won't hurt you but I'm not happy." She huffed in disgust, doing her best to cross her arms over her chest. "I have to ask- do I really know you?" 

For once, Elias was at a loss for words. He had no clue how to respond to her remark.


	2. She always was crap at staying mad at her husband.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley does her best to get through dinner with Elias' family.

Bayley prided herself on the fact she was _always_ even tempered. Even when her husband acted like the _biggest_ idiot whoever lived, she managed to stay calm, cool and collected. 

Today was the closest she'd ever come to losing her temper.

 _You are so lucky we're one street away from your dad's house._ Bayley thought, feeling herself seethe with anger. _We've been married for almost a year and you forget to function your dad's the freaking Undertaker._

Bayley had never felt the need to pry into Elias' family situation. They were a touchy subject. She understood that. As she saw it, everyone had things in their past they didn't like to discuss or remember. 

Yet, for this to be sprung on her at the last minute- it felt like a purely selfish move. 

"Bay?" Elias spoke, breaking the silence. He reached for her hand but she jerked back, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster. "Say something?" 

"You sure you want that?" she hissed, her lip curling up in a snarl. "My mother always said _don't speak when you're mad. You might say something you'll regret._ " He gave her a wounded look- something she took unexpected delight in. 

She wasn't mad that he hid the truth for two years. He had his reasons for that. She was more upset that he hadn't said anything until they were right down the street. 

"I have my reasons," he mumbled, doing his best not to stare at her. "Please don't hate me." 

Bayley didn't think she could ever hate him. She just wasn't very happy. 

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much right now," she admitted, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

She wandered toward the front door as he unloaded the car. Her hand grazing her barely-there bump, she watched him. 

_Oh, Glitter Bean. I love your dad but he knows how I feel about surprises._

Bayley held her hand out, offering to take something from her husband. "Let me help." 

"No, Bay. I got it. Don't want you to lift a thing." 

Pursing her lips, she nodded. She _hated_ when he treated her like a delicate sunflower. 

"Well, hello!" a voice boomed as the front door popped open. The sudden disturbance startled her, causing her to step back and stumble. "Easy." A massive hand steadied her by the shoulder. 

"Uncle Glen!" Elias exclaimed, smiling. Bayley knew him well enough to know this was a fake reaction. She could feel the tension coming from him. 

"Hi," Bayley mumbled meekly. She'd met _Kane_ plenty of times but this was who he was when he was at home. 

This was _Glen_ , the odd bachelor uncle. 

"Well, hello!" he exclaimed again, forcing her into a hug. "Come on in. Mark's just pulling the rolls out." 

Bayley really wished she wasn't mad at her husband at that particular moment. With the way she felt, she could _really_ use one of his grounding hugs. 

As Glen released her, she felt Elias' hand close around one of her shoulders. Part of her wanted to pull away but she was mainly just glad to sink into the comfort he offered. 

She knew what he meant. 

_I've got you._   
\---  
Dinner was a pleasant- albeit- _odd_ affair. 

For one thing, Mark 'The Undertaker' Calaway never formally introduced himself. He just gave her the once over, his eyes spending more time on her belly than anywhere else, nodded and thrust a basket of rolls at her as he grunted hello. 

"That's his way of saying hello," Elias whispered, coming up behind her. Her spine stiffened as his lips grazed her ear. 

God, he was _impossible_ to stay mad at. 

"Meet you at the table," he muttered, disappearing down a dark set of stairs. 

_Oh hell. He's got his pregnant wife sleeping in the basement of an old funeral home._ she thought, feeling her insides twist just a little. 

"Dining room's this way," Glen called, nodding in the direction of the room. "Come on." 

Bayley's head throbbed in the familiar pattern of a tension headache. After the day she had, this was the _last_ place she wanted to be. 

Dinner was as tense and awkward as she'd feared. Mark _barely_ spoke. Glen did a poor job of facilitating conversation but he at least _tried_. Elias responded, but was tired and tense from their earlier fight. Bayley was exhausted- a combination of stress and pregnancy. She could barely follow the conversation. 

She had a headache and just wanted to sleep. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, staring into the mashed potatoes, doing her best not to fall asleep in the gravy. 

"Dad, I'm going to put her to bed, but I'll be back up." Elias stood, offering her his hand. 

She accepted it, relaxing as his hand tightened over hers. She liked the thought of sleep far more than she liked staying mad. 

It was as she'd expected- she was _crap_ at staying mad at her husband.


	3. Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias talks to his dad. 
> 
> It doesn't end well.

Elias made sure Bayley was settled in the bed with her pillow and blanket before wandering back upstairs. He _knew_ she was still pissed but at the moment, her anxiety left her feeling overwhelmed. 

"Love you," she mumbled sleepily as he tucked her in. 

"Love you too," he whispered, kissing her forehead. 

He found his father and uncle drinking herbal tea in the dining room. 

"Destroying your image, Dad," Elias teased, helping himself to a cup of tea. " _Imagine_ what the world would say if they saw Big Bad Taker drinking herbal tea." 

"Better for you than coffee." His dad gave a casual shrug as he shoved a basket of sweeteners toward Elias. "She asleep?" 

" _Long day_." Elias averted his gaze as his father glared at him. "I also wasn't exactly honest." He stared into the amber liquid swirling around his cup. 

"Did you choose to not tell her who your dad was?" Glen asked, resting his hand on Elias' shoulder.

"Bingo, Uncle Glen." Elias looked away. "I didn't think she'd get so mad."

"Well, you weren't exactly honest," Glen pointed out. "I'd be mad too." 

Elias _hated_ when they were right. His father and uncle had a common sense that he never figured out. On top of that, he didn't really fit into his famous family. That was why he avoided them at all costs. 

The entire time they spoke, his dad stayed quiet. 

"Elias, was I a bad father?" Mark asked, finally breaking the silence. He set his mug down and stared hard. 

"Why do you ask?" Elias chewed hard on his lower lip. 

"Let's see." Mark narrowed his gaze as he spoke. "You got married and didn't tell us for _two_ months. The only reason you said something is your uncle found out through _Vince McMahon_. Then, we didn't meet her formally for _two_ years. You call out of nowhere, wanting to visit and bring her home." 

_Well, I wanted to tell you about the baby in person. I was feeling sentimental._ Elias thought. 

"Son, you never answered my question. Was I a bad father?" 

"Dad, I had to make it on my own." Elias struggled to find the right words. "I _couldn't_ use my connections to be somebody." He sighed. "You weren't home much but when you were, you were a _great_ dad." 

Elias sipped at his tea, ignoring the pangs of guilt. He wasn't feeling confident at the moment. Between the fight with his wife and upsetting his dad, he was batting zero. 

"Son, I _know_ I wasn't the best dad after your mom left. You retreated into your music and I- _I shut down._ " Mark shook his head. "I just wish you would _stop_ pushing us away." 

Elias continued to chew on his lip, contemplating a response. He didn't know what to say, even responding to the comment seemed _impossible_. 

"Dad, I love you." Elias exhaled again, trying his best to quell his shaking. "I love you." 

His father just stared harder.   
\---  
Elias stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the couch springs jabbing at his lower back. This couch had _never_ been comfortable. 

He could join Bayley in the bed. He didn't think she would mind. Yet, he knew she needed her space. Plus, he wanted time to be alone in his head. 

What had he hoped to achieve by coming home? His dad to embrace him, despite their history? A chance to show his dad and uncle his beautiful wife, and give them a chance to celebrate their expected child? 

Hell, he didn't know. 

_Can't wait to tell him about the baby._ he thought, rolling over and trying to fall into a fitful sleep. 

"Eli." 

He startled awake when cool lips touched his forehead. His eyes flew open to find his wife hovering over him. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" 

"No, we're fine. Got up to pee, and noticed you sleeping out here." She smoothed down the Johnny Cash t-shirt she slept in, paying extra attention to her barely-swollen belly. "Figured I'd invite you into the bed." 

"You're not still mad?" Elias asked, giving her a questioning look. 

"I was _never_ mad. Just irritated. I _hate_ surprises and you know that." Bayley crossed her arms over her chest. "Like _really_ hate surprises." 

"Well, you...I have nothing to say on that. You're right. I'm wrong." He sat up, holding his arms open. 

She settled on the arm of the couch before scooting down to sit next to him. 

"Love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle.


	4. Bayley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Bayley has her first confrontation with Elias' father

Mornings were Bayley's least favorite part of the day, especially considering her current condition. 

Since she was only fifteen weeks into her pregnancy, she still dealt with morning sickness and exhaustion. Her doctor assured her it would end sooner rather than later but it didn't help the present situation. 

_Be nice, Baby. Please be nice to Mama._ she thought, reluctantly pulling herself out of bed and adding a pair of maternity leggings to the Johnny Cash t-shirt. 

Tucking Elias in, she moved to dig through one of her bags. _Pregnancy Sucks Tea_ wasn't her favorite thing but it seemed to do the job so she tolerated it. 

She pulled the box out, debating if she wanted to take it upstairs. Deciding against it, she opened the box and palmed one of the tea bags. 

His dad didn't know about the baby yet and she didn't want to spill the beans just yet.

_Hope Grandpa is as excited about you as we are._ she thought, keeping a protective hand on her belly. 

She found Glen and Mark drinking coffee and bantering about the good old days. 

"Good morning," she said, giving them a weak smile. She rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, trying to find a mug. To her irritation, she found everything _but_ what she wanted. 

Glen must have sensed her agitation because he stood, pulled out a chipped lime green mug and pressed it into her hand. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, adding the tea bag to the mug. "Do you have hot water?" 

"I've got it," Glen replied, taking the mug. "How did you sleep?" 

"Not bad. It was cozy," she said, watching as he poured water from a kettle. She mouthed _thanks_ as she took the mug. 

"Good. I _tried_ to air it out but..." He shrugged. "Milk and Sugar?" 

"Please."

"What do you see in him?" 

It startled her to realize Mark spoke to her. He hadn't said much to her since she arrived. Yet, what a strange first question for him to ask her. 

"Excuse me?" she asked, adding milk and sugar to her tea. 

"What do you see in my son?" 

"I see the love of my life. I see the future father of my children. I see the man I want to grow old with." She stirred her tea and sipped it, relishing the taste of peppermint and orange. "Would you like anymore cliched answers?" 

"No," Mark mumbled, looking almost embarrassed. "Didn't mean to be rude. Just don't see what a pretty girl like you sees in someone like him." 

Bayley stared into the mug of tea, doing her best to control her temper. She already felt gross, due to the morning sickness. On top of that, her hormones were a mess and now, she had to deal with _this_ man insulting her husband. 

"He's a good man once you get past the gruff exterior." She swallowed her rage, still trying to keep a cool head. "I mean... you have no right to question my life." 

Mark opened his mouth to retort but was stopped by Glen resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Where's the bathroom up here?" she asked, holding a hand in front of her mouth. She could feel the bitter bile threatening to come up. 

_Note to self- stress induces puking._ she thought, running to the bathroom Glen pointed out. 

She puked and puked and puked until she had nothing left in her. Resting her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet seat, she willed her stomach to stop fighting her. 

"You okay?" Glen asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, it's normal. Hasn't been this bad in a while." She rose, her legs shaky. 

"Normal?" Glen cocked his head. Then, he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Are you pregnant?" 

The color draining from her already-pale face, she nodded. "Please don't say anything- I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Lips are sealed, but let's get some toast into you or something. Feed my grand-niephew." 

_Niephew?_ In all the time she'd known him, she'd never pegged Glen as the domestic type. Well, Elias' family was just full of surprises. 

When they came back to the dining room, they found Mark missing. A note scrawled on a pink pad of post-it notes said he'd gone out on a ride and would be back. 

"I'm sorry he's such a jackass." Glen set a plate of dry toast in front of her. "Really, I am. Since his first wife left with that census taker..." Glen shook his head.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to lose my temper." She took a small bite of the wheat toast, willing it to stay down. "I just don't want people questioning my love for my husband. Don't get me wrong- he drives me nuts but I can't imagine _not_ having him right there." 

Glen nodded thoughtfully. "I see that. I also know my nephew well enough to know he's crazy about you." He exhaled through his nose. "My brother will come around or he'll answer to me." 

For the first time in a long while, Bayley found herself at a loss for words. She wanted to say so much to this man but found none of them were appropriate or they sounded odd. 

She decided it best to keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon seen on SixDegreesofSamson's tumblr.
> 
> The Undertaker and Elias are father and son. 
> 
> Throw in Bayley and you get this!


End file.
